Let's Play
by HoneyJackFire
Summary: Emma and Regina explore a domme/sub relationship. Down and dirty Swan Queen smut. There will be sort of a hint of a plot, but I'm going to try to keep it minimal. ***Formerly called 'Belonging' but I hated the title. Still kind of do, but it seems more fitting
1. Chapter 1

"Everything ok, Belle?" Ruby asked, noticing her friend was a bit flushed a she rushed into the diner.

Belle quickly sat down, joining her friends at the large table at Granny's.

"Sorry, I'm late for lunch. I got distracted….reading."

"Again? Anything good? I could use a good book recommendation," Emma jumped in, hoping to find out what had Belle all flustered.

Belle flushed an even deeper shade of red, "I, uh….um, well…"

Ruby's eyes grew wide and she damn near lunged across the table at Belle. "Oh my god, it's a trashy romance novel, isn't it?!"

Emma, Tink, and Mulan giggled, but Regina just rolled her eyes.

"You're all such juveniles," the mayor chided.

"Don't tell me, Regina! You read smut, too?" Ruby teased.

"Come on, who doesn't in this boring-ass town?" Mulan piped up and everyone turned to her, looking shocked.

"Ok, ok, to be fair, I totally do," Ruby flipped her hair over her shoulder, pulling the attention off of Mulan, who suddenly looked unsure about sharing with the group, "but I didn't expect it from the shy librarian!"

"Why? I read everything. But _this_ book…"

"What are you reading, Belle?" There was no mocking tone in Emma's voice. She was genuinely curious.

"fftsssdssgry"

"What?" Ruby was halfway across the table again, attempting to make out what the suddenly super shy librarian just said.

Tink blanched. "Did you just say Fifty Shades of Grey?"

The table went silent and all eyes turned to Belle, waiting for an answer. The only answer came in the form of her face going impossibly redder and her suddenly finding a spot on the floor insanely interesting.

"Hey, Belle, it's cool, I've read it," Emma shrugged.

"Me, too," came a chorus around the table.

"You- you all have?" She looked up to see everyone looking around and each other nodding and not particularly shocked.

"If you ask me, it was hot as hell," Ruby grinned.

"Ooh yeah, that Christian Grey, he could tie me up any day. Did you see the movie?" Tink fanned herself.

"I had a hard time getting around the writing, but yes, generally, I thought the sex was intense," said Mulan.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged, "if he wasn't rich, would it have been as hot?"

"Is this you saying you're not into the whole BDSM thing?" Ruby directed at Emma.

"Well, I didn't say that," she grinned.

"So you are?" Tink prodded.

"I'm just saying I don't think it was a particularly accurate representation of the lifestyle."

"And how would you know?"

Emma shrugged and smiled, "I've read about it here and there."

Ruby threw a fry at her and grinned, "Well, accurate or not, it was hot as fuck. I'd let someone tie me up and do terrible things to me." Most of the group chimed in, agreeing with her. Even Belle sheepishly admitted to fantasizing about it.

Emma listened to the group discuss the terrible, in her humble opinion, book. She wasn't active in the lifestyle, but knew enough about it to know that the book wasn't accurate. And she was definitely interested in BDSM. She was very interested. There was just no one in this tiny town to experiment with. While the rest of the ladies chattered away about handcuffs and blindfolds, she couldn't help but notice the normally opinionated mayor stay uncharacteristically silent. She watched Regina watch the group with what appeared to be disdain on her face.

The bell above the door chimed and Snow walked in, waving at the group, making a bee line for the table.

"Snow, what did you think of Fifty Shades?" Ruby yelled across the diner.

Her eyes lit up and just as she opened her mouth, Emma jumped up.

"This is my cue to go. Love you, Mom, but I don't need to hear your thoughts on S&M. I have work to do anyway or my boss is going to kill me." She shot a wink at Regina. They were friends now. Good friends, actually. The entire town had been pretty boring for months and everyone settled into what they figured was a close to normal as they were ever going to get. The big group of them got together for lunch more often than not. They occasionally even went out drinking and dancing. Emma and Regina were closer than anyone else in the group partially due to their working relationship, partially because of Henry, and partially due to their unique history.

"I should go, too. Ladies, it was enlightening as always." Regina stood, grabbing her jacket and purse, following Emma out of the diner.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emma leaned back at her desk, crushing the hell out of some candy on her phone. It buzzed in her hand and a text notification showed up on the screen.

 _Regina: Working hard?_

 _Emma: Always_

 _Regina: Bullshit_

 _Emma: What can I do for you, Madam Mayor?_

 _Regina: We were supposed to discuss plans for your birthday party today at lunch, but everyone got a little sidetracked._

 _Emma: That we did. Idk. I'm in for whatever._

 _Regina: Anything?_

 _Emma: Ok, don't throw me a 50 shades party._

 _Regina: I refuse to think what that would even entail._

Emma took the opening in the conversation, hoping she could pump the mayor for a little information.

 _Emma: I noticed you were quiet during the discussion. Not your cup of tea?_

 _Regina: That book? No. Not my cup of tea._

 _Emma: I sense a 'but'_

 _Regina: Like you, I don't think it's particularly….accurate._

Emma's heart was racing. Just the idea of having this conversation with Regina was making her stomach tense deliciously.

 _Emma: Oh? So you have some experience?_

 _Regina: I could ask the same of you._

 _Emma: Not much, no. But I know enough to know the book is basically bullshit._

 _Regina: Agreed. It frightens me to think people out there will mimic this behavior._

 _Emma: Do you think anyone we know will?_

 _Regina: Oh I'm sure. They all seemed really interested. I just hope they look into the lifestyle more and realize it's so much more than what's depicted in pop culture._

 _Emma: Oh?_

 _Regina: It's more than the whips and chains. It's a power exchange based on trust. Personally, it's much hotter when it's a subtle, simple act._

 _Emma: Such as?_

 _Regina: Oh I don't know. Training someone to wear something specific, bring coffee or food, or run certain errands_

 _Emma: But how would they be trained?_

 _Regina: Rewards and punishment_

 _Emma: I get that. If I go down that road, I think I'd want something more sustainable like that. I think the whips n chains would get exhausting day in and day out. Not that they wouldn't have their place_

 _Regina: So you've considered it?_

 _Emma: You obviously have. So do you? Have experience, I mean._

She held her breath waiting for a response. They're relationship was definitely more than friendly, but nothing had ever happened. There was tension and looks and occasional flirting, but nothing that Emma could even perceive as an opening for something more. Every sense tingled right now. This was probably nothing more than friends bullshitting, but the idea of it thrilled her.

 _Regina: I do_

Fuck, Emma squirmed in her seat.

 _Emma: Aren't we full of surprises, Regina_

 _Regina: After this conversation I could say the same about you_

 _Emma: Well, we've covered a lot of topics over the years, yet bedroom preferences has never come up._

Mostly because Emma was pretty sure she couldn't talk to the object of her sexual fantasies without spontaneously combusting.

 _Regina: I guess it was bound to come up eventually._

 _Emma: Ok, so I have to ask….top or bottom_

She was instantly nervous. Is that something they could ask each other?

 _Regina: What do you think?_

Her mind raced as she bit her lip. How should she answer this? Anytime she would let her mind go there, Regina always topped her. It was rough and intense. But this was reality and even if she was a top, Emma couldn't give in that easily.

 _Emma: That's a tough one. You do like to be in control, but I could see you wanting to give that up a little. I think you'd make a hell of a power bottom, Regina._

 _Regina: It's too bad we aren't actually on the phone right now so you could hear that cackle. It's rare that I actually laugh out loud from a text_

 _Emma: I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?!_

 _Regina: Hardly. You?_

Again, Emma squirmed. This is going father than she thought it would. It was definitely exciting, but answering this seemed like it would take their relationship to another place. Or had that already happened?

 _Emma: Being tied_

 _Regina: Hmm. Interesting_

Emma was seriously hot and bothered now. She could almost hear the hum of approval from the mayor. Her fingers were flying across the letters and the send button was pressed before she even realized what she had done. Dropping her phone on the desk, she covered her face and groaned. Well, if they hadn't crossed a line before, she certainly had now. She picked her phone back up and started at the blank space beneath her last text. Regina was silent. Shit. What had she done?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Regina stared at the phone. How the hell was she supposed to answer her?

 _Emma: Why, Regina? Want to tie me up?_

All of the answers that immediately came to mind died on her fingertips before she started typing.

-More than anything

-Be at my house in 10 minutes

-You couldn't handle me, Sheriff, but I'd love to see you try

She had to handle this delicately. Maybe Emma was just kidding. Maybe she wasn't. Especially if she wasn't, she needed to make sure she kept control of the situation. When everyone started discussing that blasted book at the diner, Regina grew annoyed and bored of lonely housewife banter of a subject they clearly knew nothing about. Emma's response intrigued her, but she thought it best to remain a silent observer. Now that she knew Emma was not only interested, but possibly a willing submissive, her mind swam with recent fantasies of having a certain blonde savior at her mercy.

 _Regina: You have no idea what you are asking, Emma._

There. That will give her an out. They can pretend they never even discussed this and go back to….

Her phone dinged before she could finish her thought.

 _Emma: Yes, I think I do, Regina_

Regina stared, all of the blood in her body rushing straight to her core. Emma was serious. They could do this.

 _Regina: Is that what you want?_

 _Emma: Yes_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rule Number 1: You shall call me Mistress**

"Now get me my coffee, woman!" Ruby bellowed at Belle and playfully swatted her ass.

"Yes, ma'am," Belle giggled and hurried off to the counter to retrieve the coffee.

Emma winced as she sat down at their usual table and rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't even tell me…."

"What?" Ruby smiled sweetly at Emma, feigning innocence.

"Are you two really doing this?" Emma glanced over to Belle and then directed a pointed look at Ruby.

"We're just having a little fun," Ruby shrugged, picking at her nails, completely oblivious to Emma picking up her phone and tapping out a quick text. It was in response to Regina's that said, " _Grab my coffee_."

A simple request that was not all that uncommon for either of them to send to the other when they were running late.

"You guys are being ridiculous," the blonde teased her friend. "You know there are people out there who take this very seriously. It's like you're mocking them."

"Not mocking. More like….celebrating? No - paying tribute." Ruby nodded in self-satisfied reassurance.

Before Emma could respond, the bell above the door chimed and Emma turned to see Regina walking in. Spotting the two women at the table, she gave a small nod and headed over, completely bypassing the counter. She took her normal spot next to Emma and sipped the coffee that was waiting for her. Ruby carried on about how there was nothing wrong with what her and Belle were doing, missing the energy in the air between the two women across from her. Had she paid closer attention, she would have noticed Emma had brought back two coffees when she sat down. She also would have noticed Regina shoot off a reply to the text she got just moments earlier, set her phone down and drop her hand under the table, squeezing the thigh next to her while she sipped her coffee. She definitely should have noticed Emma struggle to hide the blush quickly spreading across her face that only intensified when she casually picked up her phone and saw the response that simply said, " _Good girl_."

Emma had been a little hesitant to send out her text in the first place. Even after everything that transpired between them the previous night, this was the thing that certainly cemented their agreement both in and outside of the bedroom. Just the act of sending those two little words caused her stomach to flip deliciously. It made her heartbeat quicken and her thighs clench.

But it was just a simple text.

A simple text that read, " _Yes, Mistress_."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **The Night Before…..**

Emma nervously sat on the couch waiting on Regina to pour them each a drink. Dinner had been delicious, but was not out of the ordinary for the two women. Even with Henry away for the weekend, it was not unheard of for the friends to dine together. However, tonight was different. After their text conversation discussing their mutual interest in pursuing whatever this was going to be, Regina had invited Emma to dinner the following night. The station had been slow enough all day that Emma's mind had plenty of time to wander. Her fantasies took up most of her day and she was on edge, waiting to see what Regina would say or do at dinner. The want for Regina was so intense, she could practically feel the scratch marks down her back. But once this bridge was crossed, she knew there was no going back.

Regina handed her a glass and sat in the arm chair opposite her. She regally perched her arms up on the sides, drink in one hand, fingers drumming the chair with the other. A predatory gaze was directed at Emma and she waited a few beats before speaking, making Emma squirm a bit.

"This is something I take very seriously. I have some conditions that you will have to follow. Let me explain everything and if you are still agreeable, we can proceed. If not, you know where the door is and we can continue on with our lives as if this never happened. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes."

"Good. I won't lie and say this is a big shock or that I haven't thought of this before. I was pleasantly surprised after our discussion last night. You must understand that I'm looking for more than just rough sex. I want to dominate you, Emma. I'd like to make you my submissive. I want it to be as full time as we could reasonably get. I want that exchange of power that both of us can enjoy and benefit from. There will be rules and I will train you to follow those rules. You will be rewarded and punished as necessary. Still with me?"

"Yes."

"Good. First and foremost, you will call me Mistress when we are alone."

"Uh, yes, Mistress." Emma tried controlling her nerves, but worried that her voice gave her away.

"Good girl. Now, a few more basic house rules: This should be handled with the utmost discretion, for obvious reasons. This is no one's business but our own. It's just an added bonus that sneaking around heightens the thrill level. Next, I will be exploring your needs, wants, and boundaries while we do this. I'm quite certain that I will be able to read your responses if you enjoy something. However, if we tread into territory that you are uncomfortable with, your warning word is 'yellow.' Say that and we'll move on to something else. If I've hit a hard limit and you need to stop, your word is 'red.' If you ever reach a point that you want completely out of our arrangement, I need you to put it in writing. I know if you take the time to sit and write a letter you are serious and we will go back to how things were before tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Do you have any questions?"

Emma's mind raced. She couldn't think of a single thing she should ask Regina. Maybe this was some sort of test and she should ask her something. Or maybe she wasn't supposed to. Either way she realized that even with the research on the topic, she didn't think she was prepared to actually do this. With Regina. Her eyes glanced towards the door and she momentarily imagined herself getting up and walking through it. Then her eyes found Regina's. The dark pools were bright against the rest of her face that was partially masked in the shadows of the low light of the room. In them she saw a promise of intimacy, safety, trust, and hell, maybe even fun. She visibly relaxed. This is exactly what she had been looking for with exactly the right person.

"No, Mistress."

"We will work on rules as we go. But I think we have a good start. Go upstairs, undress, kneel at the foot of the bed."

Without another word Emma rose keeping her eyes averted either from embarrassment or her natural submissiveness, and ascended the steps while Regina watched.

When Regina entered her room a few minutes later Emma was naked, exactly where Regina told her to be. She took a minute to take in the rare beauty in front of her. Emma's smooth back with spun gold cascading over it faced her upon entry. Her defined arms hung loosely at her side, her head slightly bowed. Regina was sure she had never seen Emma so relaxed. Maybe this is just what the savior has needed all along.

"Good girl."

Emma kept her head down and stayed completely still. She didn't want to so much as move a muscle without Regina's permission to show just how serious she was.

"I have some questions for you. Are you ready?

"Yes, Mistress." Her voice was soft and did little to hide her nerves.

"Is this something you've thought about before?" Regina slowly walked towards her.

"Yes, Mistress." It came out barely above a whisper like a secret Emma wasn't ready to tell.

"You've fantasized about me fucking you?"

She gulped, "Yes, Mistress."

The idea of Emma fantasizing about this very scenario made her even wetter than she was before. Regina wanted nothing more than to pounce, but she was just getting started with her cat and mouse game.

"Tell me, in these fantasies of yours, Emma, did I ever tie you up?" She circled her prey, not close enough to touch, but enough for Emma to feel her presence all around her.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Did I spank you?"

"Yes, Mistress." Emma could feel the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Hard?"

She squirmed a little. Was she really ready to admit to all of this? The embarrassment only added fuel to the fire as she felt the heat radiate between her legs. "Yes, Mistress," she admitted

Regina faltered at the blonde's admissions. She expected the blonde to be a bit more of a challenge, but was pleasantly surprised by her willingness to submit. There was a slight hesitancy to the blonde, but that just made breaking her all that more enticing.

"I need you to understand something. You will only cum with my permission, is that clear? No matter how close you are, no matter how much you beg – and you will beg - you will only cum when I say so."

Emma groaned, trying hard not to squeeze her legs together for some friction. "Yes, Mistress."

Regina walked behind her and pulled her to her feet.

"Would you like to play now?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Regina's lips found Emma's neck and trailed around to the front, until she stood in front of Emma. She peppered more kisses along her jaw and neck, occasionally licking and biting as she went. With her mouth directly next to her ear, she whispered, "Did you ever imagine my nails raking down your back?"

"Yes, Mistress." Her voice was steadier even as she had a hard time finding her breath from her arousal. The nerves seemed to be leaving. Emma fought the urge to wrap her own hands around Regina and take her right there. They had barely begun and it was already almost too much for her.

Regina's fingers lightly traced up and down Emma's spine. Light, teasing strokes made Emma shudder and her breathing quicken. On the next pass to go down her back, Regina dug in with her nails, making Emma wince and hold her breath.

"Do you like pain, Emma?"

Emma bit her lip, swallowing a moan, nodding slightly. "Yes, Mistress."

Regina peeled herself off of the blonde and walked behind her, moving out of her line of sight. She slowly took off her clothes and stood behind her only inches away.

Regina pressed her chest against Emma's back, feeling Emma shudder under her touch. She reached under her arms and grabbed both of Emma's breasts in her hands. She rolled and squeezed already hard nipples between her fingertips. Hearing her breath hitch when she pinched made her increase the pressure causing Emma to suck in a breath. Regina's hands explored the taut flesh of Emma's abdomen as she took in every wince and shudder. She was relishing in Emma's apprehension. Her hands grasped Emma's slender hips, pulling her ass hard against her. Nails dug into Emma's flesh as Regina pulled and thrust, grinding her core into Emma. The blonde nearly fell over into the bed to give Regina a better angle, but thought better of it since she wasn't strictly told to do so.

"Climb onto the bed," Regina husked into her ear.

"Yes, Mistress."

Emma dutifully obeyed, staying on her hands and knees in the center of the bed. Her entire body quivered in anticipation.

"So far, you have been a very good girl. I'm impressed. But since I just feel like playing with you, I'm going to spank you now. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Regina positioned herself behind Emma and just off to the side. She ran her hand across her smooth bare ass, giving it a gentle tap. Drawing her hand back, she smirked as she watched Emma tense. The muscles in her back and legs tightened as she waited for the first blow. A loud crack echoed through the room as Regina delivered the first slap. Emma's back arched ever so slightly and her ass stuck even further into the air. The movement sent a shock straight to Regina's core. _Crack. Crack. Crack._ Each time her hand connected, Emma's ass got a little redder and pushed up a little higher in the air. Regina's will power was waning. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Emma glanced over her shoulder and grinned up at Regina. "Yes, Mistress," she purred.

And just like that Regina caved. The last smack came down hard, but stayed on her ass and quickly moved through Emma's slick folds. Circling her clit, she positioned herself on her knees right behind Emma's ass. She rocked forward hard, slamming two fingers into Emma. The blond surged forward, not expecting the force. She quickly caught up to Regina's rhythm, slamming back into her hand as hard as she could. The nails on Regina's other hand dug sharply into Emma's hip as she pushed and pulled Emma forcefully onto her. The friction from slamming into her quickly worked Regina up to a frenzied pace. Emma was grunting and moaning, spreading her knees more and tilting her ass further up to give Regina the best access. Her moans soon turned to screams and Regina knew she was fighting her orgasm hard. Regina pushed and pushed, wanting to drive her to the brink, but knew she wouldn't last much longer herself.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Ugh. Yes, Mistress," she panted. "Please. Please, Mistress, let me cum for you. Make me cum for you."

Regina slid her hand down and rubbed Emma's clit hard while she added a third finger and continued to thrust into her from behind.

"Ok, Emma. Cum for me."

The blonde screamed pushing back into Regina, riding out the powerful orgasm until she felt Regina's release behind her. Her upper body fell onto the bed with Regina draped over her, fingers still inside, slowly drawing out her last tremors. Regina pressed a kiss to Emma's back as she slowly lowered her to the bed and guided her to her side and into her arms.

Emma looked up into Regina's eyes, orgasmic haze still clouding her face.

Regina tucked a stray blonde lock behind Emma's ear.

"I take it you find the terms agreeable?"

"Yes, Mistress."


End file.
